


Encore

by Allison9874



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison9874/pseuds/Allison9874
Summary: This isn't mine, but my gift from my boyfriend. I've gained his permission to upload it. Hope you enjoy ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't mine, but my gift from my boyfriend. I've gained his permission to upload it. Hope you enjoy ^^

July 17, 1789 Marais District

“Oh master, it seems you have dropped a coin over there,” said the boy in white hair.  
“Just wait here, and don’t you dare to touch my pouch,” said the blind beggar as he walked over to pick up the coin the boy had pointed to him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sitting aside of it, a young noble took a sip of champagne from his glass, watching the two actors played out “The boy and the blind beggar”- a play about how a boy tricks the “blind” beggar. He watched with an amused look, tracking every movement, listening to the sweet voice of the young man that played the boy. A private play just for him, in his own manor, by his most beloved person in this whole world, how could the noble deny the smile on his face then.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Monsieur Jules Han, could you please not look at my apprentice so much, he maybe too shy to act his fullest” The ginger actor approached the noble, kindly smiled watching Jumin’s face stressed out a bit  
“Just kidding, well now I’m not going to take more of you two time together”  
“Jeez that old man always like to let in a joke or two” The white-haired man smirked at his mentor “How you doing this day Jumin ?”  
“Just the usual, a bit food shortage here, a bit tax raised there, and the King’s going to hold a banquet this lovely evening…again, the works are up to my neck literally.”- Jumin sighed  
“Well life is never easy especially when you runs deep in politics ey.”  
“So how long will you stay in Paris this time Zen ? And when will you be back ?”- Jumin asked as he stared into Zen’s pondering face.  
“We’re gonna leave tomorrow as master Saeyoung only stops here to have a meeting with his colleague. Perhaps I’ll return to read Latude’s next masterpiece, if he ever gets out of that fortress again.” Zen laughed cheerily.  
“MONSIEUR !!! MONSIEUR!!! The…the..the Ba..stille ha…ss….fallen, they are firing CANNONS at it right now, soon all will be dust” – The guard went in hurrily, delivering the devastating news at the top of his lungs the same time as he was catching his breath.  
“And to speak of the devil” Zen said suprisingly.  
“Zen, we must go now before they decided to close the port” Saeyoung - Zen’s mentor - stepped in with the urgent look “Please pardon us Monsieur Han, we have to go right now before it is too late to leave Paris.”  
“Ah yes I understand, I shall send my best carriage to help you get to the port then”  
“Merci Monsieur”- Saeyoung bowed down with a respect gesture “See you next time then”.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The noble looked down at the actors walking away from his manor, muttering the same time as the ginger man.  
“So it begins”


	2. Chapter 2

1792, somewhere on the North Sea  
“The breeze is refreshing, the tide is calm, the weather is quite lovely, such a time to be alive aye,”  
“Yeah, it is sure to be lovely today, but can you cut the crap out of the pirate talk, it’s quite annoying.”  
“Ain’t no chance,lad, we’re the master of the Seven sea and mock all those dirty deeteedoo landlubbers, question ‘bout the way me talk again and ye end up in Davy Jones’s locker.”  
“Alright alright jeez, no need to be so harsh,” Zen mumbled as he chucked the rum down his throat.  
“What would ye mateys hope to gain travelling to France at such a time,” The captain curiously asked Zen, he even got himself a beard to look like some notorious pirate.  
“Just need to do some stuff here and there, meet with somebody.” Zen said, looking at the direction of La Havre “But I’m afraid it’s not going to be as pleasurable as it was”.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
1792, Café Theater, Ile Saint-Louis  
Zen stood in front of the Café, looking at the piece of paper he was given by his mentor, Saeyoung “ Well this gotta be the place”- He took a deep breath “Hope they offer me some good meal, the sea always gets on my nerve”- his face turned a bit pale thinking about his journey to get here.  
Just as he opened the door, he was assaulted with a familiar voice  
“Come on Jaehee, just another one and I’ll be off”  
“THIS IS ALREADY YOUR 14th ANOTHER-ONE, why would our order send someone like you to Paris.” The maid looked at the ginger man with a disappointed look  
“Well it is not my fault anyway,” He looked around and caught the sight of Zen “It’s his fault for keeping me waiting for so long”  
“So you gonna talk it out on your own apprentice, really Saeyoung, how the heck did you even get the title of Mentor of the Singapore Assassin”  
“Hmmm,” Saeyoung tilted his head a little bit “Maybe because I’m handsome just like Ezio”.  
“There really are no cure for that thick head of you,” Jaehee sighed “go down the well backyard, and go to the end of the tunnel Zen, the Council wants to have a meeting with you.”  
“Yes, Madame,” He then mumbled “At least they could’ve let me rest first.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zen opened the door at the end of the tunnel, there he found a hallway only lit with dim lights, making the whole lair felt like a fanstasy underworld. As Zen walked hurriedly to Council room, he overheard the Assassin talks  
“Can that red-haired guy really be a Mentor? I mean how he can act so carefree when France is in such a dire situation.”  
“Don’t judge a man just by how he act my brother, have you never heard of the Choi twins-the Fiery Twins. In battle they’re like demons weaving their ways to victory, some even said their hairs were blazing in combat.”  
“Well he doesn’t really look like a demon right now.”  
“Maybe that’s the way for him to let off steam, his brother defected to the Templar after all”  
Zen clenched his fists when he heard those Assassins’ talk. It’s true that his Mentor’s brother, Saeran defected to the Templar years ago, he even climbed to the rank of Master Templar with his inhumane skills, and Zen has witness first-handed all the rage and sadness of Saeyoung when he was informed that news. But still he truly believed that it was best to but those things in the past and move on.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ah you must be Zen right, it is a pleasure meeting you,” a lady wearing Mentor clothing greeted Zen.  
“You must be Madame Trenet, so what’s the urgent?”  
“We are lack of manpower right now, with the death of Mentor Mirabeau and the declaration of war with the Austria, we are being put into the corner to fight three fronts at a time, so I believe you’re capable to perform your mission tonight, right ?”  
“Oui, Madame” Zen bowed his head a little bit.  
“Excellent, the job won’t be hard I can guarantee that,” Trenet then walked over to the map laid out on the table “Tonight I’ll need you to be at the Luxembourg Palace”-pointed at a mark in Le Quartier Latin.  
“The target this time is Marie Lévesque, a Templar which according to our intel has been hoarding the food resulting in mass food shortage.” – She then looked into the distance “But this time it is not your duty to take care of the target, your job is to ensure that the Assassin there get his job right and not doing anything rash, that guy has caused us many troubles”  
“Well if so why did you even give him such an important job?” Zen questioned.  
“He may sometimes acts against the order, but he is talented, and he is the best man suited for this job”  
“Entendu, well I need to check on something right now, I’ll be at the Palace without fail, Au Revoir Madame.”  
“Au Revoir”  
Zen rushed outside as Trenet got back to her paperworks.

22:04 October 31, 1792, Luxembourg Palace  
Zen finally got to the Palace, but his steps were heavy as stone.

11:38 October 31, 1792, Marais District  
Zen rushed out to the street, after all this year, he could finally meet him again.  
But he was stopped on his feet, his eyes trembled and looked through places, trying to find something.  
Before his very, the Hans family’s manor was nothing left but rubbles…


	3. Chapter 3

22:30 October 31 ,1792, Luxembourg Palace   
Zen stepped heavily toward his meeting place. Just how could this be happening, he thought to himself. was taking. But he was sure that Jumin was not the one to deny it, then why was Hans’s manor burned down to ashes, and what has become of Jumin. He kept questioning himself those question as he walked through the angry mob yelling outside of the palace’s gate. They held up poles and sharp tools, some of them had burning dummies on it. Zen then snapped out of his own world by the chaotic surrounding.  
"Well I must not keep my mind wanders anymore, after this mission I shall ask Saeyoung for informations myself."  
His destination was the roof top of an tavern not very far from the palace. He looked up, planning his way to get on top of the house in front of him, then he jumped up, running up the wall then quickly grab hold of the balcony’s ledge. He then pulled himself up then proceeded getting to the roof.  
Rushing from rooftop to rooftop, Zen thought: "Not as hard as climbing the mast in a stormy night."  
Only after awhile, he arrived at his meeting point. There he found an Assassin claded in blue, overlooking the the palace with focused eyes. Zen stepped forward: "Excusez-moi."  
"Just a little bit," he signalled Zen to keep his voice down as he still focused his gaze on the Palace.  
"So you must be Zen, right? I’m Arno, Arno Dorian."  
After a while, the man finally stood up and spoke to Zen. His brunette hair reflected the lights of torches down in the street. His face was somewhat like a typical elegant French man but his eyes told that he had been a lot thick and thin. Overall, he was not to be underestimated.   
"Enchanté, Monsier. So what can I do to help you?"  
"Very simple, I need some distraction to assassinate the target “cleanly”, I can manage to kill alone just fine, but it would be tougher with all this guard swarming around the place. See that firework cart over there,” he pointed down the street, “find a way to get those thing fly off just opposite from the main hall window, you got that?"  
"Oui, Merde."  
"Merde," said Arno as he decended down the roof in the the rioting crowd  
“It’s show time I guess,” Zen pulled up his hood, he must keep his mind clear, for a wandered mind meant death to an Assassin.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Bonjour, about those fireworks in the back of your cart, can you set up them for those in the ball room of the Palace."  
Zen approached the blonde man controlling the firework cart. And before the man could say anything, Zen sealed the deal.  
"I can pay you double the worth."  
The blonde man stopped for a while then said: "I’m pleased to work with you Monsier, but first you have to deal with this crowd and the guards, even a snail can move faster than me at this rate."  
"Have no worry my friend, just follow my step and I’ll get you to the place where you can set these up."  
"Merci, my name is Yoosung, come meet me at the Café near here the next morning okay?"  
"Oui, mon amie."  
Zen then looked ahead, he counted: “3 guards on the right, 2 on the left, not too hard," he blended right in the crowd with his brown clothing, steadily approached 2 guards on the left first. When he was just an inch a way from them, he grabed the left one neck and pushed it down, and plunged his hidden on the right wrist into the other guy’s neck, then it was an easy stab right in the head for the poor guard in his grasp. “Templars, always rely in the quantities of underlings to keep them safe”. But his actions were not underseen, as the guards on the right side rushed toward him. Zen then smirked:  
"If you think you can take me 3 on 1 then you are welcome to try, but I tell you this, I have fought more in the sea than you have ever seen a Marc."  
The guards went furious with Zen intimidation, one charged straight at him, only to get kicked in the gut and one clean slice down the back of the throat as he crounched down. The other two went in at a same time , Zen swiftly deflected the one behind his back with his rapier, guiding it into the heart of the poor man trying to attack him, then with one quick retreat, he dashed forward to cut the last one down.  
"Trop facile."  
But in his unknown, there was a guard aiming at him with his rifle on a balcony nearby.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Bum” the shot was fired. A normal French rifle could easy pierce through common armors, not to mention the Assassin normally just wear light clothing for high mobility and stealth advantage, a gunshot would be extremely deadly if it hit the vitals.  
Zen’s eyes shut tightly, he could only see darkness, he felt no pain. Why did it took so long, he asked himself. He then opened his eyes, only to see that guard had been took down by a drunk who was standing near a valley:”Put that freaking thing away before you hurt somebody” and put away his golden pistol. That voice, and the mark on that pistol, there were no mistakes, Zen shouted at top of his lungs:  
"JUUUUUMMIIIINNNN!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

00:12 October 32 1792, Luxembourg Palace  
"JUUMIINN!"  
Zen yelled as he chased the drunk across the street. He prayed that his eyes did not deceive him.  
"JUMMIIINNN!"  
He yelled again, hoping that Jumin would hear his voice. Finally, the drunk looked back.  
"Ooo this wretched fate, not only you show me his illusion everyday but you also try to trick my ears now, I have enough of this trickery, bother me no more."  
"No, Jumin, I’m neither a trickery or a illusion, I’m your one and truly, Zen."  
"Are you really my Zen? I’ll curse this damn world for eternity if you are just a mirage this damn liquor calls to sooth me."  
Jumin stepped closer, his face filled with the sadness that Zen had never seen before.  
"Yes,I am, now let’s get to someplace private, how did you manage to look so run down?"  
"Long story, my love, I’m having a terrible headache right now." Jumin put one hand on his head as he barely able to stand up straight  
"You shouldn’t be drinking so much in the first place, I’ll take you to a tavern near here, tell me about what happened when I was gone."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7:43 October 32 1792, Le Quartier Latin  
Zen woke up and looked aside him. Jumin was still there, he thanked the merciful fate had led to Jumin this early. And then, he blushed, suddenly remembered the passionate sensation of their reunion last night. Despite his caring characteristic, Jumin was rough in bed. As he was still thinking about last night, he heard Jumin yawn next to him, his hair was quite messy.  
"Finally up sleepy head," Zen smirked, "and you didn’t even tell me what the heck happened last night, straight up to kissing me when we get to this room."  
"Can’t help it, it has been too long."  
Jumin was still yawning.  
"Let’s go to the garden near here, at least we can have some nice chat there."  
"Jeez, you always have to decide things yourself, right?"  
"Can’t help it."  
Jumin put out a whole-hearted smile.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
13:20 October 32 1792, Luxembourg Garden  
"So you said you stayed there now?" Zen asked.  
"Oui, my manor was burnt down so I had to go there, but to the people, the Hans are all gone."  
Zen gleamed at Jumin, it was true that he wore commoner’s clothing instead of his noble ones today.  
"Enough about myself already, how were you doing when you were abroad?"  
"Nothing much, just normal acting here and there with master, but the time at sea is still the worst."  
"Well, that is unseen for someone who travels a lot."  
Jumin laughed.  
"You know, I have always wanted to act like you, to be part of the story, to feel the love of the audience, to be one with the art I love so much."  
"Well, you have first-rated lessons in fortepiano right, and you’re a genius at it, what can you argue about that?"  
"Oui, but a noble can never perform in front of a large group, the true art comes when the audience applause, with their cheerings when they’re excited, claps when they’re sastified, and tears when they are moved," Jumin face suddenly saddened, "all I could see and hear when I perform in front of other nobles are claps and praises for their own positions to my family, I’m sicked of it."  
"You can always come with us, you know."  
"Non, there are still too much stuffs that I have to take care here in Paris." Jumin then looked at the Palace, "What in the world is happening today? Why all this commotions?"  
There were guards all over the place at the Palace gates, and also some high ranked nobles. Zen thought: "The assassination must have been completed” and said:  
"I heard there was a lady killed here yesterday."  
Jumin looked at Zen, his eyes were a little bit shocked  
"Ho…" he soften a little bit, "never mind, the people has always been this triggered, they manage to find a way to get passed all the guards and kill a noble is only the matter of time. Let’s get out of here first before the guards start bothering us with their questions."  
He held Zen hands and dragged him away:  
"Want to come to my place?"  
"And stay the night with you," Zen looked at Jumin then cheerful face, "there no way I can turn this down, can’t I?"  
And they ran across Paris street, hand in hand.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
12:38 30 July 1794, Café Theatre  
"WHAT THE HELL, TO HELL IF I’M GONNA DO THAT?" Zen shouted with anger.  
"I have already said it, do it or I’ll do it myself, it not up to you to see Paris burnt or not."  
Saeyoung said with a calm and composed voice, sitting at his working desk with his back turnt against Zen.  
"HOW THE HELL CAN THIS SAVE PARIS? IT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE, I DON’T CARE IF PARIS WILL BURN OR NOT, I SHALL NEVER DO THIS!"  
Saeyoung then stood up, instanty grabbed Zen collar and pushed him up against the wall  
"Let me get this straight to that thick head of your. You can go there and give him a farewell hug, and get locked up and get the news from me days later. I shall said it clear one more time. KILL. JULES. HANS."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAP 5  
Zen looked at the moon, tears still tracing down his cheek  
“Why does it have to come down to this?”  
His order was clear: assassinate Jumin, the one he loved the most. And if it wasn’t carry out by his hands, it would fall to others, he had no choice but to take it. Decended into the night, Zen rushed to Jumin’s place.  
“How the hell did you become the target of both the Assassin and the Templar.”  
That was what he learnt from Saeyoung, the reason Jumin went into hiding was mainly to escape the Templar, so the Assassin provided him a safe house, but it seemed something went wrong , so then the Assassin and the Templar were both out for his blood. Right now, Zen dashed through the night street of Paris like a dark phantom that carried the light of hope to Jumin.  
“Faster, faster, I must be the first one there.”  
As he ran, he heard a commotion ahead not to far from his place:  
“Sound of metal clashing and gunshots, don’t tell me…”  
Zen doubled his speed, wishing for Jumin’s well-being. But when he arrived, he could see that Jumin was being chased down by a group of Templar.  
“Don’t let him escape!!!”  
“TAKE HIS HEAD!!!”  
“DEATH TO THE TRAITOR!!!”  
“Try to take a clear shot, marksman.”  
He rushed toward and grabbed hold of Jumin, and glared at those Templar:  
“Adieu.”  
Zen threw a smoke bomb at his feet, completely covered him and Jumin. By the time the smoke was gone, so were they.  
“Search for them with haste, they couldn’t be far yet,” a Templar commander grinded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
??:??, Théâtre-Italien  
Carried Jumin inside, Zen placed him onto the stage and proceed to light the candles there.  
“Ah Zen, I knew that you would come, start to wonder why it would take you so long.”  
“Yeah yeah, so I’m here to save you right now, you need not to fear any more.”  
Jumin tried to sit straight up.  
“Save me, I thought the Assassin should be out for me too?”  
“Well let just… Wait, how the hell can you know about the Assassin? And why do the Templars hunt you down?”  
“Well, you knew who exactly was murdered at the Palace, and you sure aren’t working for the Templars, then the only reason is that you was with the one who carry out the assassination”  
Jumin coughed hard as he talked.  
“And for your concern, the Hans have always been high-ranked members in the Templar’s Order, and by the Council’s selection, I would be the next Grandmaster, and well you can see, the newly-deceased Grandmaster’s faction don’t like that. They are the reason the Assassin and Templar are at war again after the truce.”  
Stunned by Jumin words, Zen tried his best to organized the information. Jumin, the next Grandmaster, and he was not even aware of it by a tiny but. Zen felt like a fool. Breaking the silence, Jumin continued.  
“Have you heard the news down the port , Zen ? The ship of the young admiral shot at his own fleet, just to cover for some random red-haired merchant to escape capture. That sneaky little Saeran, he had never been Templar, he sold out our information at the most crucial point, apperantly he would go as far as fooled his own brother to believe that he has defected.”  
Zen fell deeper and deeper into confusion, the world he knew being shattered to pieces and pieces. How can he be so ignorant, not even try to find out what happened that made the calm Saeyoung went mad. But still that didn’t explain why the Assassin would be out for Jumin now. Then, Jumin began to felt pain and grabbed his waist. Zen could finally see that there was blood there, a ton of them. Jumin must had been wound during the chase. But he still continued, not planning for Zen to speak a word.  
“I have a drink with him the other night, he even inform the enemy’s plan to me, he entrusted me with the job of creating a truce with the Assassin again, but it seemed it was too much for me.”  
Jumin then looked at Zen face.  
“Don’t you hold any grudge against Saeyoung, for your order must have been passed down by Saeran. You see, after entrusting me with the documents, I asked him for one thing: a death by the Brotherhood when things go wrong. It seemed he did his part of the job, it now hurt my conscience that I can’t done my.”  
“WHAT THE HELL? YOU COULD TOTALLY GIVE THOSE PAPERS TO US AND ASKED FOR SHELTER, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BE SEEKING DEATH?”  
Tears began to roll down from Zen eyes, he denied what he had heard, none of it could be real right.  
“My dear Zen, for my sins, I can’t not continue to bear those. And my end is nigh, at least I want it to be by your hand, I can’t run any where either with this wound right.”  
Zen tried to look down, his tears kept hitting the floor like raindrops.  
“But…But..But…”  
Jumin smiled  
“Please Zen, only you can fulfil my last wish.”  
He then struggled to get up straight  
“Well we are here at the Théâtre-Italien anyway, could you perform one last time for me, a play that would summarize and end all of this madness.”  
He then reached out his hand to the devasted Zen, tried to put on his best smile.  
For this will be the final time he ever be in a play.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Long long time ago, in the almighty Roman Empire, there was one young emperor who rose to power at the age of only 17. In everyone eyes, he was merely a tool, a puppet for those around him to gain power. His mother saw him not as a son, but as a way for her to grasp hold of power, she had poisoned her husbands, the snake bore no conscience. In order for the emperor to listen for everything she said, she poisoned him bit by bit, for only she held the antidote. But for the emperor was not weak-willed, she could not control him anymore, so she went on and support another for the role of Emperor, but sadly, he died after a dinner with the young Emperor. The snake was terrified, but she knew he could not killed her for only she held the antidote for the poison that was slowly killed him. In 58, her execution was order by the Emperor.  
Surrounded by the poison, the murder, the lust for power, but the young Emperor heart only dance when it came to art. He loved art, he composed songs and poems, he would even sometimes asked to performed himself in front of the commoner for their joy. And they all said that no one can beat the Emperor at lyre, not even Apollo.  
But then in 64, the tragedy struck down on Rome, the Great fire burnt it all down, ravaging Rome days and nights. Lots of nobles had died in that fire. Rumours started to run around the street : for the Emperor obsessed in art, he burnt down Rome himself. He drunk and played his lyre as he watched the spectacle of the Great Fire.  
And then came the dark time, the young emperor staked and burnt the Christian that came to his city. Executions were carried out daily. For now the Romans didn’t even care about all the Opera house or structures he built, even not the great Domus Aurea, they looked at him in fear and called him with one name: Demon Emperor Nero the Antichrist.  
So with the uproar of the Romans, the rebellion sought out for Nero’s head. He and his trusted secretary Epaphroditos escaped to a safe house.  
“Why did it have to come to this my lord, you were the one who charged the the flame to save those people, you were the one to give them shelter and foods at your own palace, and you were the one who care most for their joys and happiness.”  
“Yes, my heart may have been poison by my mother, but I only care most for two things, arts and my people, but it seemed no one can underststand me.”

There Nero pulled out a knife and gave it to Epaphroditos  
“Hurry up, thou shall use this and end the life.”  
“How…how can I do such thing…”  
Tears began to roll down Nero cheeks as he said many times:  
“Qualis artifex pereo.”  
He then finally turned to his last companion  
“Hark, now strikes on my ear the trampling of swift-footed coursers! Plunge the knife into my neck now, this is an order.”  
Epaphroditos cried out, for he knew he cant denied this, he plunged the cold, hard steel into the Emperor’s neck, his hands was all trempled with fear and sadness. He still sat down, trying to covered the wound he had just created only to be pushed away by the Emperor’s hand:  
“Too late! This is fidelity! Qualis…arti…fex pe…re…o.”  
And that marked the death of a tyrant.  
\--------------------------------------  
Zen hands were still trepling, he could not move his eyes from Jumin’s lifeless body, as his applause kept echoing down the stage floor…


End file.
